


I found love at A-kon 22

by lovelyloli



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyloli/pseuds/lovelyloli
Summary: What happens when Jacob can't stop thinking about the hot J-Rock goth from the registration table at Project A-kon? Will he find love on the convention floor or will he strike out? Only one way to find out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot that I wrote back in 2011 over at fanfiction.net for the Slash Backslash 3.0. I hope you enjoy it and please be kind, it was the first story I had ever written. Please excuse any mistakes as English is not my native language. Do enjoy.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer; I just enjoy playing with her boys.

Warning: This is a SLASH fic meaning boy on boy loving, so if this is not your cup of tea turn back now.

BETA: SoulSearcher95 & Wolf-of-the-North

 

 

"Come on Jake, get up. The line is moving."

"Ok dude, can you help me up?"

I hated this part of A-kon, waiting in line for about three hours just to get your Con badge was crazy, but once that piece of plastic was in your hand it's like you'd died and gone to heaven. Seth and I have been coming to Project A-kon for the past seven years, it's the longest running Con since '89. If you are a die hard "Otaku" then this is the place to be.

As we started making our way to the registration table I keep catching glimpses of the sexiest J-Rock Goth guy I had ever seen. His long raven hair was just below his chin, he wore white goggles above his head and a white bandana under his hair. He had a black long sleeve shirt with a white design on the front, at closer inspection it looked like an UVERworld logo and black trip pants with a skirt attached in the front of the pants. What really caught my attention were his deep chocolate colored eyes staring at me from above a checkerboard surgical mask he was wearing.

I just couldn't keep my eyes off this mesmerizing man and the closer I got to the table the hotter my faces felt. Once I made my way to the front of the line I was surprised to see hottie sitting right in front of me.

"Name," he asked while looking me up and down. I found that I was completely speechless. Once up close his features were incredible, his square jaw brought out his high cheek bones making his thin nose bridge and full lips come to life. I was dumbfounded. After five seconds of trying to form a coherent sentence, I was finally able to find my voice and say "Black. Jacob Black." He handed me my badge and swag with a little wink. While I made my way out of the crowded area to find Seth. I was intrigued by his little display and hope that he really did swing my way.

I find Seth at the far right side corner of the room talking to a guy cosplaying as Rin Okumura from Blue Exorcist. "Hey man, you ready to roll? We still need to check into the hotel."

"Yeah man, give me a sec." I watch Seth say his goodbye to Rin and give him his cell number while making the universal sign of "call me" to the cute boy. We make our way to the front desk talking about all the things we are expecting to do this weekend; as we walked throw the Con we couldn't believe what we're seeing cosplayer's from left to right, everywhere you look you saw them. There were new characters from popular anime like Bleach, Naruto, and Code Geass to oldies like Tenchi Muyo, Sailor Moon, and Captain Herlock.

By the time we make our way to the front desk I already have about thirty pictures of various cosplayers. We check in and get our room key which happens to be on the 25th floor this year, not bad compared to last year. As I open the door to our room I place my things on the floor, Seth claims the bed closest to the window and throws himself on it.  
"Dude did you see Rin, I think I am in love. He has got to be the hottest guy out here." Seth says with a cheesy ass grin on his face.

"I don't know, man. The guy at the registration table was pretty hot too. I wonder if he is gay or not. I sure would love to find out." All though Seth and I are openly gay it's not like we run around screaming it while waving a rainbow flag around saying 'look at us; we're gay and we're proud.' So letting any other gay guy know that I am interested is a little more difficult for me than it is for Seth.

Throwing a pillow at me Seth pulls me out of my thoughts. "Ok" he yelps getting out of bed "We have three glorious days to enjoy everything that this Con has to offer us. So the first thing we have to do is decide if we are going to walk around and check out the dealer's room our wait another two hours to go to the opening ceremony." I think about it for a second and decide that I would like to check out the dealer's room first.

******** IFLA22 ********

"Can you believe that shit $15 for a Tenchi Muyo keychain? They have got to be out of their damn mind." Seth yells walking away from the vendor.

"Man you have got to remember that that is an old anime, it is very hard to find anything from Tenchi, they have to make their money somehow," I say trying to reason with him.

"Well, if you ask me everything that lady had for sale was way over prices."

One thing I learn from my past Con's is that everything in the dealer's room is going to be overpriced. Unless it is something extremely rare you're better off buying it online. We are making our way out of the dealer's room talking about the different items we are going to wait on until the last day to buy when dealers are a little more flexible on their prices when from the corner of my eye I see hottie again. God this man makes me weak at the knees; he is working security at the exit of the dealer room and I really try not to look at him. But the closer we get the more I felt a pull to this guy. We walk by him and he winks at me again, by now at this point I am going crazy. I just have to find out.

The day goes by and we are having a blast, we go to panels, meet voices actors from our favorite animes', wait in line to get autographs from that night's JPop band and take as many pics as we can of all the cosplayers. By 7 pm Seth and I head back to our room to relax after a long day of excitement. We call room service and order dinner and I head to the bathroom to take a bath and get ready for that night's concert.

I let the water run for a couple of minutes to get warm and start to undress. I can't help but to look at myself in the mirror and admire my body. My tan chestnut skin glistens in the light bring out my high check bone, chisel jaw, and light brown eyes. My chest was just as tempting making my abs bulge; I have worked hard on my abs and my lean stomach. My six packs were well defined and the "V" shape under my abs leading to my cock was like two crevices. I had to admit that I would be any man's wet dream and I wonder if I would be hottie's dream guy.

I walked into the warm water and put my forehead on the tile wall letting the warm water run down my back. My mind quickly created images of chocolate eyes looking up at me. As my thoughts got the better of me my hand started it slow trail down my stomach until it reached its goal. I couldn't keep the images of this god-like man kneeling in front of me out of my mind. His raven hair flying back and forth as his head bob up and down on my cock. I quicken my stroke on my cock as I imagined him taking all of me in his mouth while with his other hand played with my balls. I stroked my cock much faster imagining myself fucking this beautiful man's mouth. I could felt my balls tightening and knew my orgasm was not too far behind. I quickly saw him look up at me with those chocolate eyes that drove me wild and let go coming all over my hand and the wall. Washing myself and the reminder of my juices away, I made my way out of the tub and got dressed.

******** IFLA22 ********

The band was wild, the music was blaring and the bass was addictive. Seth and I were dancing the night away and just didn't give a shit. He moved behind me placing his small hands on my hip has I swayed from side to side. I could feel his hot body against mine and felt his warm breath against my neck. Seth and I had fooled around in the past, so having him so close to me ignited a fire in my belly that I just had to extinguish. I reach up behind my neck and wove my fingers in Seth's hair, he moved closer to my back and I could feel his bulging cock up against my ass. I ground against his dick getting a little moan out of him, we both were on fire and I would have given anything for it to be hottie behind me. I had to move forward and gain a little bit of space between us before we both got a little carried away.

"Hey man, I think I need a little air. I'm going to go find something to drink, you want something."

"Nah, I'm going to see if I can find Rin. Maybe he can help with my little problem." He said with a small smirk.

I knew that I wouldn't be seeing him for the rest of the night, with a shack of my head I started walking towards the door when I felt two strong hands on my hip pulling my close to a very broad chest. At first, I thought that Seth had changed his mind and decide to finish what he had started. But when I realized that the hands were way too big to be his I started to freak out, I turn around to find those chocolate eyes that have been haunting me all day steering down at me. I felt my world collapse around me, as I steered at those eyes he started moving me closer to him until we were chest to chest. We started moving our hips simultaneously getting lost in the music.

At that moment all that mattered was him, the world could have ended at that moment and it didn't matter. He places his hand on my check and it felt like I was burning from the inside out, he lowered his head to mine and it took everything I had not to collapse at the anticipation of feeling his lips against mine. When his lips finally meet mine I was in heaven, electric shocks past throw my lips strength down to my cock. I couldn't believe that after a whole day of daydreaming with this man, I was finally kissing him. His lips tasted of cherries and honey; I could lose myself in his taste forever.

The kiss started sweet and delicate but after a couple of minutes, he deepens the kiss, his hand's everywhere. I press myself closer to him; I needed to feel him all over my body. Grinding his cock into mine and feeling his bulging member in his pants, I know that I wasn't the only one who wanted this to happen. After a couple of more minutes, he finally let go of my lips placing his forehead against mine, "I have been dying to do that all day. How about we get out of here, pretty boy?"

********IFLA22 ********

Once we made it throw his room door I was pin behind it, our bodies were so close that I could feel the heat coming out of him in waves. Our mouths never parted and our hands were exploring each other; the more I felt him the more I needed him closer. I pull on his hips trying to get him closer if that wears even possible. He pulls on the hem of my shirt pulling it over my head and made quick work of my pants and underwear.

I was left there naked in front of him; he got down on his knees and grabbed my cock in his warm hand. The feeling of finally being held by him had my sink tingling, closing my eyes I let myself enjoy the feeling of being work by his hand as he stroked ever so slowly. His mouth covered my cock and I groaned at the feeling of this warm mouth around it. He looks up at me and smiled knowing he was giving me such pleasure. I grabbed his head and pushing him forward wanting to feel him closer expanding the sensation of being engulfed by his mouth. He continued to bob up and down my cock, biting on the flesh, sucking up my precum and working his tongue around my head. My hand kept a firm grip on his head the whole time, holding onto him for dear life.

He put his fingers up to my mouth and they slipped it in between my lips. I ran my tongue around them, sucking on them gently. He pulled them from my mouth and pressed his middle finger against my entrance, he started circling my pucker hole making my knees weak. Being ever so gentle he started pushing into my hole, the sting that followed cursed throw my whole body making me want him even more. Pushing his finger all the way through I wince a little at the burn. Giving me some time to adjust to his finger the pain turned into pleasure and I releasing a small moan. He took this as a sign and pushed a second finger through and then a third. At this point, I couldn't stand the pleasure anymore. I started rocking my hips against his fingers trying to make them go in deeper. His finger's started making a scissoring motion and I almost lost it. It started out with slow, drawn out movements but soon he started picking up speed. Our breathing begins to picking up, occasionally let out small grunts and moans.

He released me far too quickly and got up to his feet, claiming my lips again he started moving us to the bed. The back of my knees hit the bed and he lightly pushes on my shoulders to lay me down. Never parting our lips we crawled up to the head of the bed. Our breathing became heavier; Sam moved his hip in a rocking motion, his cock close to my entries making me groan in anticipation of what's to come.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked while looking into my eyes, I nod my head and give him a small smile. Kissing me with much more passion than before I start to unbuttoning his shirt making sure to touch his chest. Moving down his sculpture abs I made it to the top of his jeans. Making quick work of unbuttoning his jeans I pull them off with his underwear. I move my hands to his lower back pulling him closer to my body. He places small kisses on my jaw line, neck and keeps making his way down my body until he reaches my harden nipple; sucking one into is mouth making me arch my back from sure bliss. Reaching for his night table Sam pulls out a small bottle of lube.

The feel of his lips against my skin. The heat in my groin of the pure ecstasy that I was in made the world around me disappear. At that moment I know that I would give this man whatever he wanted.  
His breathing labored as he began to coat his cock and aline his head to my hole. He looked into my eyes searching for any sign not to continue, reaching up to him for one more kiss he pushes throw the first ring of my ass. Moving ever so gently making sure I was enjoying the feel of having him in me. The moans that escaped my mouths were sheer bliss and I moved just a little bit fodder down his cock, pain and pleasure ran throw my body and the feeling of connecting with another persona in this way was overwhelming; I needed more. I grab his ass and pulled him closer making him go all the way in, I gaps at the feeling of being completely filled. He didn't move giving me a case to get used to the sudden impalement of his cock, after a couple of heavy moaning and grunting from both parts he started moving. Euphoria, that's all I could experience as he drove deep into me.

"God baby, you're so tight. I need to feel you deeper."

Putting his arms under my knees he pulls me hip up laying my lower back on his thighs. The new angle was driving me wide, he kept on hitting my sweet spot making my head spin. Needing more of the new sensation I started to move my hip with every thrust of his. Moving fast I could feel my stomach begin to coil, I know that I would lose it soon.

"Deeper, I need to feel you deeper," I exclaim moving faster than before.

"I'm not going to last much longer." He exclaims trying not to lose control.

At those words, his movement increased and we both were panting searching for our release. Feeling the coil in my stomach becoming even tighter I screamed out in delight.

"I'm going to cum."

"Cum for me beautiful, I want to feel you all over me."

Thrusting one last time I gasped as I felt his cum inside me, I threw my head back in ecstasy as I clamp around his dick cumming all over his chest. We stayed still just for a couple of minutes while we came down from our high, once our breathing was even he pulled out of my body laying next to me. Pulling me up to his chest and kissing the top of my head, he whispers in my ear.

"The name's Sam, beautify."

The End

A/N: I would love to thank my Beta's SoulSearcher95 & Wolf-of-the-North that without their guidances and support I would never have gotten this done. Thanks


End file.
